


What now?

by franklin_delorean_roosevelt



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franklin_delorean_roosevelt/pseuds/franklin_delorean_roosevelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midna and Zelda share a final, intimate moment before the inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What now?

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't get over these two! I love all the angst in this relationship. Hnnnngh.

“So what now, Princess?”

Zelda couldn’t tell if it was an innocent question. Coming from Midna, it could mean anything. Zelda had fumbled through the intricacies of Twili playfulness before (so foreign to her stiff Hylian upbringing), and she had no intention of doing so again. Was Midna talking about the future? The big, in-general future of Zelda and her kingdom? Or was Midna talking about this moment, right here, with the two of them sitting alone on the edge of a Gerudo cliff?

Zelda sat in silence for a moment, before she answered, “Pardon?” It wasn’t an answer, and Midna knew it, too. She smiled in her distant and ironic way. Zelda stared resolutely forward, resting on her hands and trying to appear as nonchalant as a princess could be.

Tension had blossomed between them the moment Midna resumed her true form. They had spent so long together, intimately intertwined on the base level of their souls, that it was impossible to extricate themselves now. Midna’s very essence was sensual, flirtatious, and so much different than the stalwart, steady, cool Zelda. It came crashing over her every time they so much as shared a glance.

She had no idea what she was doing, though. The intricacies of court life had prepared her for delicate, staged courtships with heavy political implications. There was nothing to do with passionate, fiery, brooding… _sexy_ affairs with princesses of infidels and traitors. She was entirely ill-prepared for this Twilight Princess, who could somehow read her every look and every blush when Zelda was still left trying to figure out when Midna was being sarcastic. Zelda couldn’t tell right now if Midna was actually making a proposal for indecency when Link—Link!—was still within eyesight. He was probably within hearing distance, too.

Zelda still wasn’t looking at Midna, so it startled her when she felt long, delicate fingers rest on the back of her hand. She bit her lip, and Midna laughed. She slid her hand up the trembling sleeve of Zelda’s riding jacket. When Zelda made no move to stop her, her hand rested on Zelda’s shoulder, then slipped down, _down_ …

Zelda started and slapped Midna’s hand away. Midna recoiled and laughed again, and fury took root in Zelda’s stomach. Below every thought of Midna, below every glance at her, below any casual touch they shared was the looming fragility of it all. Zelda had no delusions of steady, stable romance. And Midna was going to spend their last days _flirting_.

Zelda pounced, and Midna was taken wholly by surprise. Zelda tackled her into the soft, desert sand and straddled her. Zelda thanked the goddesses she had worn her riding trousers today. She was ready to do some very unladylike things.

Midna composed herself too quickly, goddesses _damn_ her. She gripped Zelda’s waist, until Zelda grasped her wrists and pinned them above her head.

“Midna,” Zelda’s voice was rough. “You are going to waste our last moments together.”

Zelda didn’t have to continue. Midna wrenched her hands out of her grip and laced her fingers through Zelda’s hair, pulling down until their lips met in a fiery kiss.

Zelda met her with an equal passion. She fumbled for Midna’s wrists again, but she had other ideas. It happened too fast for Zelda to really comprehend (Midna _must_ have been trained in grappling), but soon Midna had flipped her over onto her back. Zelda landed with a huff, losing her breath. Midna leaned over her, her skirt dangerously askew, and whispered, “Pretty good for your first kiss, huh, Princess?”

Zelda’s face burned and she turned away, biting her lip. Was it that obvious? Midna used the opportunity to press a gentle kiss just below Zelda’s ear. Her lips brushed Zelda’s ear, and she whispered, “It certainly won’t be your last,” in a low, husky voice. Zelda shuddered and Midna laughed sharply. She lifted herself onto her knees, peering over the small dune they lay upon. It didn’t appear that Link had seen any of this. However, he had just walked briskly into the desert in the exact opposite direction of the women. Midna laughed again and blessed him in the name of whatever goddesses he believed in.

Midna looked back down to Zelda, laying flushed beneath her and staring hazily up at her. Her dark lips parted slightly and she fixed Zelda with a piercing red stare. “Think we have enough privacy here?” Zelda’s only answer was to pull Midna toward her into an ardent kiss. Her fingers dug into Midna’s back, and Midna’s hands slid up to start unbuttoning her jacket. She slipped her hands beneath Zelda’s shirt, resting them on her toned stomach, then sliding them higher until she had helped Zelda out of her top. Midna’s mouth followed her hands, and Zelda ached with desire, with satisfaction, and with the heartbreaking finiteness of it all.

The sun dipped below the horizon, but the last of its rays shone through the clouds. It was a perfect twilight, so painfully beautiful that tears pricked Zelda’s eyes. Soon the world would be shrouded in darkness. Twilight never lasted.

The realization burned Zelda’s soul like an arbiter’s hot irons, and she couldn’t help the tears that began to fall into the sand.

Midna noticed, but she understood, in her way. She didn’t stop making love to the princess. Her hands only became gentler. In a haze of bitter ecstasy Zelda noticed that Midna’s eyes glistened, too.

She whispered words that Zelda had known, deep in her heart, but had needed to hear. Zelda repeated them to her. It felt like they were fighting the current of a vast river, the fate that would carry them apart. Zelda would continue to flow through time, in one life or another. Midna would not follow.

Both knew it, and neither needed to say it. They pretended that they could be satisfied if they loved each other for this one night.

They said nothing as they moved together. When Zelda reached her climax in a fit of gasps and moans, Midna gathered her in her arms and they lay in the sand, sweating in the cool night.

Once Zelda caught her breath, she rested her hands on Midna’s chest and started to slide them down. Midna must have felt her hesitation, for she gently guided Zelda’s hands. Zelda followed, then took the lead, coaxing Midna to a final, shuddering peak as she moaned Zelda’s name.

They lay intertwined until their skin became clammy in the desert air. Night had fallen. Zelda began to weep again. Screaming sobs ripped from her body. Midna trailed her lips across Zelda’s smooth back, but nothing she did would comfort the princess.

There was one thing she could do to stop the tears, though. One thing that would turn this bitter goodbye into a sweet parting, an “until we meet again.” Midna could save her heart, but Zelda, in the infinite, harsh wisdom of a goddess, knew that she would not do it.

Zelda cursed herself for giving her heart to be broken. Perhaps Midna felt the same way for making the same mistake. They would share a tent tonight, and the scene on the sand would repeat itself. Neither would sleep. Neither could sleep. They knew what must come tomorrow, when the twilight fell.


End file.
